Silver Rose: Daughter of Sun and Moon
by Samantha-Girl Scout
Summary: When Jennifer and the gang goes to summer camp insanity is insured especially since they meet a girl named Shawney and a werid camp leader. But, when a girl who calls herself Silver Rose showes up. It becomes chaos... T for later on and to be safe
1. Wait Chaos

_A/N: Just so everyone knows this will not become a Mary Sue well in the end it won't be one any way I also want every one to know that the poem at the end is something my OC is writing and it is her history of herself. Later on you my readers will find out that I only give you half of the poem's verses at a time… any way PLEASE read on! _

_Me: Desiree, I WISH I OWNED DANNY PHANTOM! _

_Desiree: So you have wished it so it shall be… a Danny Phantom plushie doll appears_

_Me: I meant the show! _

_Desiree: Sorry girl you can't own the show… even if you wished for it! _

_Me: But I Do own Jennifer! Oh! also I owe half of the work to Shawney(My beta who reads every single word in this story Except the disclaimer...! Now that every one knows that... You may now read the story!_

**Silver Rose: Daughter of Sun and Moon**

**By: Samantha- Girl Scout **

**Chapter 1:**

**Wait...Chaos already, and we've been off the bus for HOW long!**

"Danny! Give me that!" A girl with brown hair and gold highlights continues to try to get her brother to give back her notebook. "I need that!" Her blue and hazel eyes, that have gold around the outside and silver on the inside, continue to glare at him.

"Why, Jenny? It doesn't have anything important in it, does it?" Danny is  
currently holding the notebook over her head and out of her reach. Him calling her by the dreaded nickname angers her more.

"Yes, it does! And don't call me Jenny!", an angered Jennifer announces as she finally gets her notebook back. She sighs, knowing the information and creativity are safe. "Danny, will you ever leave this notebook alone? Ever?", Jennifer yells.

"Not till I know what's in there!"

"Danny, that's the third time on this trip! Give it a rest!", a very annoyed, ebony-haired teen girl says exasperatedly.She's his best friend, a goth, and is sitting near the aisle next to him. "There are less than 30 minutes 'till we get to the camp. Can either of you handle 30 minutes without annoying everyone!"

"Yes", comes from both siblings. Danny mutters under his breath, "Samantha."

"Do you want me to hurt you?"

"No, Sam", Danny replies slowly.

"Then don't say my full name!"

"Sammy?", Danny asks innocently.

"Never, NEVER call me Sammy!"

"Lovebirds", an African-American boy mutters under his breath, his red beret sitting lopsided on his head.

"We're not lovebirds, Tucker!", Danny and Sam yell at Tucker, who is siting behind them next to Jennifer. Jennifer smirks and snickers to herself, "Denial, the 1st sign of love!"

"Shut up Jenny!", Danny yells but catches his mistake when Jennifer's eyes narrow. "fer?" Jennifer knocks him on the head. She slumps against the corner of the seat and grabs a pencil, starting to scribble something down in her notebook, shuts it and Fingering her silver heart bracelet, she stares out the window at the scenery rushing past.

"Ok, what's wrong?", Danny asks.

"Nothin'. Just thinking about some things I'll have to show you guys." An evil grin creeps across her face.

"Jennifer? Oh, crap. Save me! My sis is plotting!", Danny yells.

"Danny, what makes you think I'm plotting?", Jennifer asks innocently.

"The evil!" Jennifer just rolls her eyes at her brother's fake drama.

"So what are we supposed to do at this summer camp thing?", Tucker asks, confused.

"I think we basically have to show up for meals, but between then, we entertain ourselves... I think..." Jennifer says, minus her usual confidence.

"How boring...", Sam sighs, "So, what is there to do?"

"Basically explore, play games, swim, ride horses, and a whole lot more." Jennifer shrugs, "At least, that's what I've heard-"

"Ok, people! We are here. Now, I want you to remember that this summer, you are representing Casper High. Also, before you get out of the bus, don't forget to get the stuff you brought on this bus! We do not want to have to pick up after you! When you get your stuff, wait outside of the bus 'till your name is called. You will get a schedule, and on that schedule is your cabin letter. I will explain the rest outside!" Mr. Lancer explains while interrupting Jennifer. Jennifer, Danny, Sam, and Tucker gather their things, leave the bus, and wait while the rest of the 3.0 or higher GPA freshman get off the bus.

After about 2 minutes Mr. Lancer clears his throat. "OK students, here are the rules for while you are here:  
1. You are only allowed in the cabins, in the lake with a chaperone, and  
within the fenced areas.  
2. No one is allowed out of their cabin between 10 PM and 5 AM unless a  
chaperone is with you.  
3. The cabins are CO-ED, so do not do anything inappropriate at night or at  
any other time.  
4. You are expected to be at the mess hall at 7AM, 12PM, and 6AM. You miss a  
meal, you will be punished.  
5. Lights-out is at 11 PM; no questions, ifs, ands, or buts about it.  
6. If caught breaking any of the rules, you will be punished. Any other  
rules will be added at the orientation later on today. Any questions?", Mr.  
Lancer pauses. No one asks a question, so he continues. "Ok, I will read you  
by last name. Please come and get your pamphlet with your cabin letter, copy  
of rules, and schedule." Mr. Lancer starts to call out names. Jennifer looks  
at her brother as if to say: 'Why the heck is he doing this now?' Her  
brother shrugs as he hears Mr. Lancer start on the B's.

"Crap. This is going to take a long time", Jennifer sighs and sits on the grass, waiting for her last name to be called.

"Yup." Danny joins his sister. They are soon joined by Sam and Tucker."Greeeat. I'm going to be one of the last people called!", Sam comments, exasperated.

* * *

**_15 minutes later _**

* * *

"Fenton!", Mr. Lancer calls loudly. Jennifer and Danny both stand up and walk up to Mr. Lancer, who hands them both their schedules. They then go back to Tucker and Sam. 

"Ok, Danny let's see what cabins we have." Jennifer takes a peek at hers."Cabin C", she states in a monotone.

"Cabin C!", Danny exclaims. They both give each other a high five.

"Foley!", Mr. Lancer calls. Tucker gets his and comes back.

"Ok, you guys. Let's see what cabin I'm in." Tucker looks at his and shouts, "Cabin C!" Jennifer gives him a high five. "So far, so good!"

"You guys realize that I probably won't be in Cabin C", Sam says, a little downcast.

"I wouldn't say that!" Jennifer gives Sam a look that clearly says: 'I know something that you don't!'

"Why?" Sam looks at her weirdly "You didn't bribe Mr. Lancer? Did you?"

"No. Let's just say I helped plan this trip, and he set me in charge of who is in what cabin."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Fine...", Sam sighs and sits back down.

* * *

**_20 minutes later

* * *

_**

"Manson!" Sam walks and collects her pamphlet and looks to see which cabin  
she's in. "Cabin..." She pauses for a dramatic effect. "C!" Sam gives  
Danny, Jennifer, and Tucker a smirk.

"Told you so." Sam hits her upside the head, "Hey! That hurt!" Sam smirks.

"Ok, think we should see who our counselor is?" Jennifer looks through her pamphlet. "We can after everyone sees what cabin they're in, I guess." Jennifer sighs and sits on the ground to wait. And wait. And wait.

* * *

**_30 minutes later

* * *

_**

"Ok, every one! Quiet down!" Every one shuts up. "Ok, now I will tell you what cabin has what chaperone. Cabin A, your chaperone will be myself. Cabin B, your chaperone will be Mr. Grey. Cabin C,your chaperone will be Ms. Jasmine Fenton." Jennifer and Danny's mouths drop open in shock. They yell at the top of their lungs, making Tucker and Sam wince. "Jazz is our counselor!"

* * *

_A/N: You're all lucky (especially Shawney!) that my dad has a laptop, and I  
had time on my trip to type this! Lol Anyway, m. yeah. If he didn't Iwouldn't have even gotten this done. probably till some time mid June. and I know that Shawney and Teresa would have killed me any way. I hope you all like cliffies! There are going to be a LOT of them! Oh and also. Shawney doesn't come into play until. um. well the next chapter. now I need to get onto typing the next chapter so that Shawney doesn't hurt me. oh and all flames shall be given to my mob to use as ammunition when one of my faveauthors stops writing (or updating. you know who you are Shawney!) Anyway as most of you already know. Taylor won American Idol. so. my mob and I are very ticked. any way. you see that button on the bottom of the screen to  
the left that says go? Click it!

* * *

_

Note: A/N was written in May


	2. Moving In

Hehehehe...The infamous beta around here, Shawney, has arrived! After a month or so of trying to contact Sam, she has finally beaten herself through 4H, a county fair, band lessons, and a heaping week of bible camp. Luckily for you guys, I've managed to get a hold of the floppy of this chapter and work my magic with it!

Reviews:  
passing4insane: There may possibly be. Sam does not let me in on too much...Nice name, but why must you just pass as insane? Why not be surely insane, like the rest of us? lol  
Frodo: Read farther in this chapter, and you'll find out. Yea, it is OOC, I suppose, since Danny doesn't actually have another sister

Disclaimer:  
Kearsten technically owns herself, but we're borrowing her name. Relient K owns Be My Escape (although it is a very frawksome song!). Butch Hartman owns Danny and the gang. Sam owns Jennifer and various other characters in the chapter. Except for Shawney. Shawney owns Shawney...and the right to smack her head repeatedly on bunk beds...

****

**Silver Rose: Daughter of Sun and Moon**

**By: Samantha- Girl Scout **

**Chapter 1:**

**Moving In**

"Yes, I'm your counselor. You have a problem?", an annoyed Jazz asks.

"No, it's just a surprise!", Jennifer covers before her brother says anything.

"Ok, children! Go get your things, then follow your counselors to your cabins." Every kid runs to the bus to get his or her things. Jennifer, Danny, Sam, and Tucker all grab their things. Since the camp runs for the whole summer, they have many things including clothing, bedding, essentials, and small oddities, which makes for a lot of stuff. (A lot of Danny's consists of ghost hunting gear.)

"It seems like we're moving!", Jennifer exclaims.

"Well... at least you can... carry your... things!", Tucker gasps out. Jennifer rolls her eyes and grabs his suitcase. "Can you breathe properly now?", the annoyed teen asks. Tucker nods as Jennifer sighs. It takes them less than three minutes to get to the cabin. Jazz opens the door; the group and six other kids walk in to find a large open room filled with bunk beds, six to be exact, and one regular bed. Someone's things are already on the bunk bed in the far right hand corner of the room. Two other bunk beds are on the same wall as where the person's things are; three are on the opposite wall. The single bed is against the wall across from where the group entered. A smaller door to the outside is near the single bed. A card table and four chairs, are sitting between the door and the single bed. There are two doors labeled 'Girls' and 'Boys'. A man is sitting on the single bed. The things on the bottom bunk in the far corner appear to be his. The man salt and pepper hair, and has cold red eyes. He's wearing a shirt and jeans. He sits up and starts walking towards them, sticking his hand out to Jazz and saying to her in a sugarcoated voice, "Hello, you must be Jazmine! I'm Will. I'll be the extra counselor that the camp provides."

Jazz shakes his hand awkwardly. "I didn't know that's what they were going to do. And, yes you're right, Will, I'm Jazmine, but everyone calls me Jazz." Jennifer, who has gone back to the bus to get the rest of her things, walks in, takes one look at Will and almost drops her things. She is able to recover and walks over the wall that is opposite of Will's things, taking the top bunk of the middle bunk bed. Danny takes the bunk under her, while Sam takes the top bunk next to their's, near the door they came into.

Jennifer walks over to the chatting Jazz and Will and almost interrupts to talk to her, but when Jazz isn't looking at him, Will shoots Jennifer a warning look that clearly states: 'Don't tell anyone... or else.' Jennifer backs away in fear. A girl comes up to her and asks, "What's your name?"

"Jennifer. What's your's?" The blonde-haired and blue-eyed girl sticks her hand out and says. "Rose." A tall chestnut-haired boy with brown eyes comes up next to Rose, puts his arm around Rose's shoulders, and asks Jennifer, "Now, she isn't terrorizing you, is she? By the way, I'm Nick."

"I'm Jennifer, and no she hasn't done anything to terrorize me... Are you two a couple?"

"Yes we are. How'd you know?" Jennifer chuckles.

"Well, I know this sounds cliché, but my brother's like in love with my BF and vice versa, but neither one knows about the other liking them. And they're both too shy to say anything about their feelings..." Jennifer sighs. "So, I basically have an eye for couples. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess." Nick turns to Rose, "If you'll excuse us, we're going to find a bunk bed..." Jennifer nods as they walk away. Jennifer starts to walk towards her bunk, but someone puts their hands over her eyes and says, "Guess who!" Jennifer puts her hands to the other hands and then shrieks with joy.

"Kearsten!" Kearsten takes her hands away. Jennifer looks her in the brown eyes in front of her and asks, "When did you get here!"

"I've been here all day... Didn't you get my letter?"

"No... The last time I got a letter from you, it said you were moving... Did you already move? And where?"

"Yes, I already moved, and I live less then one mile from this camp!" Kearsten laughs. "Oh and Annie's stayin' home just to make sure that the triplets don't get hurt while Mom is out working."

"How old are the?"

"They'll be three on the 27th"

"What are their names?"

"Danielle, Samantha, and Matthew. Mom said that when she adopted them, on short notice, that their mom said she wanted them to keep her last name. However, she won't tell us what it is... The one thing that sort of freaked me out was that their mom was only 13 years old when she gave birth. Don't you thing that's really bad? I mean, either some gross guy did something to her or...", Kearsten shudders.

"Anyway, I'm going to be in this cabin. You're going to be here, too, right?" Jennifer nods. She has a thoughtful expression on her face.

With Danny

As Danny was putting his things away, he catches sight of a girl laying down. It isn't odd except that she is UNDER the bottom bunk, and she has a pillow shoved over her head.

"Um... Are you ok under there?" he calls at her. She raises an arm and lifts up a finger. Danny waits several seconds before giving up and continuing to unpack. Another couple of minutes pass before he hears a loud thud and turns around to see the girl sitting up next to her bunk. He finds it hard not to laugh as she sits there, rubbing her head with her eyes still closed. She has chestnut-brown hair with lighter brown highlights that grazes her chin, a few freckles, and has long arms and legs. She is wearing a black crochet skullcap, lime-green tank top, black almost-knee high skirt with zippers on the side, chunky black shoes, and a bracelet that slightly resembles barbed wire. She opens her hazel eyes and looks at Danny, popping her ear buds out.

"I'm Shawney", she states plainly as she stands up, extending a hand.

* * *

_A/N: looks up at Disclaimer clearly written by her beta and shakes head well that's Shawney for ya! lol anyway even though I answered the reviews I'll let her answer them too! lol anyway you're all lucky I got this up VERY early... lol _


	3. Shawney?

Hehehehehe...I actually got another chapter all proofread and all that jazz before school started! dances And, maybe if we got some more reviews, I'd manage to get another one done in the next couple weeks...shifty eyes 

Reviews:  
Frodo: Glad ya enjoy my odd sense of humor. Truth it, I'm seriously that nutty and clutzy...Kind of depressing when you think of it lol

Disclaimer: Danny, Sam, Tucker (c) Butch Hartman Jennifer, Luna, Sunny (c) Sammy "Be My Escape" (c) Relient K Shawney (c) Meeeee

Title- Shawney? Who the HECK is Shawney!

With Jennifer

Jennifer is about to say something more, but she looks over and sees Will looking at her as if saying, "You say anything,  
and you know what will happen." "Well, I hope you find who the mom is! Anyway... How are Luna and Sunny"  
"Oh! They're just fine! Luna misses you a lot... It seems Sunny is very secluded! He barely comes out when Annie or I are around, but when we took the triplets to see the pair... he actually came out! He even let them pet him and ride him! I just don't get it..." Kearsten shakes her head. "And, Luna looked almost sympathetic... I think they miss you. It's been what... three years?" "Yeah... Do you really think it's that bad?" Jennifer looks concerned. "Jennifer... I know it's that bad..." "Ok... How about tonight we sneak over and see them?... We're going to be here all summer, so we could see them all the time! Is that ok?" Kearsten nods. "Yeah, that would be good. I know Sunny will be soo happy!" "Yeah, I hope so... I mean, it's been two years, Kearsten.. Will he be mad at me?" "No, he won't! He'll be glad that you're just there!", Kearsten exclaims. "I hope so... Is the boat still there"  
"Yep!" "Good 'cause-" Jennifer is interrupted by a loud 'thud'. Kearsten and Jennifer turn to see a girl hit her head on the BOTTOM of the bunk bed. Then, they hear her say to Danny, "I'm Shawney." Kearsten and Jennifer give each other a look of pure confusion.

With Danny

Danny has a look of both amusment and concern. "I'm Danny. Is your head ok?" Shawney blinks again. "I'm fine. Been doing that for ages now." She brushes herself off and walks closer to Danny,  
firmly grasping his hand in her own slightly calloused one and shaking it, seeing as that Danny hadn't caught her drift yet. She smiles at his confused look and walks back to her bunk actually siting ON her bed this time. She reaches under her bunk and pulls out an acoustic guitar. Crossing her legs and placing the guitar in her lap, she strums a chord. "So", she asks, leaning forward against the woden instrument, "How come you're here"  
Danny chuckles "Well, you see, my younger sister, Jennifer, who is only 8 months younger than me, made me come. Let's just say she can make you do anything when she has blackmail and can threaten you with it, while having an innocent look with a puppy dog pout..." The halfa shudders at the thought. "I swear that girl is evil!" What Danny doesn't know is, is that the girl in question has climbed on the top bunk behind him, plugged in a CD player (which is on full blast), and has a 'Kick Me' sign in her hand some how that, when she slaps him on the back, he'll never know what hit him. Jennifer smirks, then slaps her brother, making the sign stick just as she turns the CD player on. She gets the response she was hoping for. Her brother cries out and jumps five feet in the air. He spins around to find no one there. Jennifer (who had actually found a way to get back down to where Kearsten was before Danny saw her) starts laughing hysterically. Shawney blinks at Danny's antics. She looks back down at her guitar, lovingly running a hand along the neck. She places her fingers on the strings and strums the first few chords of "Be My Escape". Standing up, she walks over to the bunk, steps on the bed, and turns down the music. "The girl over there put a 'Kick Me' sign on your back", she says plainly. "If you wanted to know, I've been coming to this camp for five years now. Feel free to ask questions, though I'm not sure you'll always get a straight answer." She walks back over to her bed, grabs her MP3 player and pillow, and slides back into the dark space. Danny, who had been dumbstruck at his sister, gets the sign off of his back and then goes back to unpacking.

With Sam

Sam is about to pick a bunk when a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, jeans, tennis shoes, and a Minnesota Twins shirt, accidently bumps into her and makes her drop a suitcase. Sam glares at the boy, but he just picks it up and hands it to her, saying, "Sorry, I knocked that out of your hand. I'm Trent."

A/N: Sammy? shakes head any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I would Like to notify every one who reads this that on DA there have been a lot of people stealing art. The link to my journal on DA where I discuss it will be in my profile. -2 months later...- Sorry that its been a long time! ... but I decided as a B-day present to our favorite beta that I'd update! lol... any way... HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHAWNEY!


End file.
